1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to electronic devices for storing and accessing sensitive/classified data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic computers have the ability to store and process data. Computers typically include some kind of microprocessor with a commercially available operating system such as Linux, Unix, or Microsoft Windows. Many computers also have displays and keyboards for the human/machine interface. The foregoing capabilities make these devices highly useful for a various business and personal applications.
Currently, there exist a wide variety of computing devices with conventional operating systems and architectures. These commercially available computers with commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) operating systems and COTS application programs generally satisfy the processing and data storage requirements of most users. For example, they include applications for word processing, data storage, spreadsheets, time management, and contact management. These applications generally function quite well and have interfaces that are familiar to many users.
Some commercially available computing devices and/or software applications incorporate various security measures in an effort to protect data which is stored or processed using the device. For example, encryption technology and password protection features are known in the art. Still, this level of security can be inadequate for managing information that is of a Confidential, Secret, or Top Secret nature, particularly when such information relates to matters of national security. For example, COTS operating systems and applications may not be sufficiently trustworthy for handling this type of information. Such programs can be susceptible to being compromised by various means including hacker attacks, viruses, worms, Trojan horses, and a wide variety of other means that are known to those skilled in the art.
Finally, notwithstanding the security limitations of COTS operating systems and applications, the basic architecture and interface systems of many commercial computing devices may leave these devices vulnerable to intrusion. For example, COTS devices do not employ trusted microprocessors, do not employ physical separation of classified and unclassified data processing, nor do they employ physical tamper detection and subsequent memory zeroization. Consequently, transport or processing of classified data using a commercial computer is not generally permitted.
Trusted operating systems and applications are generally designed to more rigorously address the problem of computer security. Trusted operating systems undergo evaluation of their overall design, verification of the integrity and reliability of their source code, and systematic, independent penetration evaluation. In contrast, non-trusted operating systems are generally not designed to an equally high level with regard to security precautions.
Single-level secure (SLS) is a class of systems that contain information with a single sensitivity (classification). SLS systems permit access by a user to data at a single sensitivity level without compromising data. Thus, SLS data file systems allow information at a single classification to be stored in an information system. The level of access can be limited by the current user security classification sign-on level and a security classification assigned to the secure user processor.
Multi-level secure (MLS) is a class of systems that contain information with different sensitivities (classifications). MLS systems permit simultaneous access by a user to data at multiple classification levels without compromising security. Thus, MLS data file systems allow information with different classifications to be stored in an information system. These systems are also designed to provide a user with the ability to process information in the same system. Significantly, however, these systems prevent a user from accessing information for which he is not cleared, does not have proper authorization, or does not have a need-to-know.
Users of non-trusted COTS operating systems, as may be found in commercial computers, are not generally allowed access to classified data found in secure file systems. Computers that utilize a trusted operating system (OS) which includes support for an SLS or MLS file system have been developed that are specifically designed to allow for storage of classified data. However, these devices are not generally designed to physically secure the data and zeroize the data upon tamper detection. Nor are they designed to be embedded as a secure component of a host computer system.